A future with you?
by wahahanoob19
Summary: A story focusing on Toki X Ryuuka on how their relationship from friends to now. Will they have a future together or does Toki's special ability to see the future render useless? Toki x ryuuka needs more fandom!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! As much as I like Hisa and Mihoko as a pair, I love Ryuuka x Toki too! And I feel that RyuuToki have a much lesser fandom and that makes me rather sad. After all there were like loads and loads of BuCap fanfic and doujin and I hardly found any that contained RyuuToki. *Cries* Weren't they the most prominent and lovable pair in Achiga-hen episodes? Hehe so this is how this story come about! This is Kya they need more attention! Forgive me for my fantasies. **

**Chapter 1: Nationals?**

They had always been together, since middle school. Sera Eguchi, Ryuuka Shimizudani and Toki Onjouji were inseparable. Together, they played in the Senriyama Middle school's mahjong club. Good times flew past and soon they were in high school. It was rather pleasant, having your best friends with you in the same school. When all of them went to the same club, the Mahjong Club, it had made Toki ecstatic. What more could she hope for when she's always by her friends' side?

Then her illness and condition kicked in. She had always been a rather sickly child and it was rather unfortunate that she had to frequent the hospital more than necessary due to her friends' and families' constant worries. She had to frequently skip club sessions to go to the hospital. From a regular member, she had been assigned to the third team, while Ryuuka and Sera were to be in the first. Her mahjong skills were never up to their standard and that Toki knew. She always knew that. Disappointment still clouded her as she lay on the hospital bed. If she wasn't so frail and weak, she probably could have more matches with Ryuuka and Sera before they were made to be in the first team. She probably could have more fun with Ryuuka and Sera before they were assigned to somewhere so far she couldn't hope to reach.

Now that they were most probably going to get chosen for the upcoming team national tournament, they would have lesser matches with her. Who would play against a weak opponent, weak in both mahjong skills and physically? All she could do was to try to contribute to the club as much as she could.

She had collapsed today on the streets, while walking with Ryuuka and Sera. It was probably exhaustion from today's school events. It had been a rather hectic day and her family had contacted her to tell her some rather troubling family matters. All this had taken a toll on her frail body. With the hot afternoon sun shining mercilessly on them, she had collapsed, unable to take it anymore. What made it worse was that she had forgotten to take her daily medicine.

She was rushed to the hospital immediately. Recalling Ryuuka crying and Sera's worried face, her world blurred into darkness, as her life tethered between life and death. Would she just die like this? How would Ryuuka feel if she wasn't there anymore? At the thought of Ryuuka, she realised she had many things not yet done on this world. She haven't had the chance to tell Ryuuka and Sera to do their best in the tournament if they were chosen. She haven't told Ryuuka that her feelings for her had probably run deeper than that of normal friends.

She struggled to breath as the darkness choked her. All was blank the next moment and when she regained consciousness she was at the hospital. Faint scent of disinfectant lingered around the room. The light beeping of the monitor near her frustrated her to no end. She could hear the faint sound of someone's breathing. She opened her sapphire eyes and saw Ryuuka Shimizudani sitting on the chair, with her head on her two arms crossed on the bed. She had fainted again huh? And this time it wasn't like the usual deal. She could almost feel her life coming to an end, her life being sapped away by her condition.

Ryuuka's cheeks were swollen and puffed out. She probably made Ryuuka cry again. Toki Onjouji inwardly seethed. She felt so helpless again this persistent condition that plague her body. Toki struggled to sit up straight and as she did so she felt Ryuuka stir in her sleep.

"Hmm…Toki?!" Ryuuka's eyes widen at the sight of a smiling Toki. Silence overtook this moment.

And then Ryuuka let lose the current of emotions she had been feeling for days.

"You're finally awake! After so many days… I…am not dreaming am I?" Ryuuka cried as she flung her arms around Toki's shoulders. Tears had flown out despite trying her best not to cry. Her much abused eyes were once more filled with tears.

"No…" Toki had managed to whisper that reply out.

"I-I will call the doctor now!"

"No… Stay with me a little longer..?" Toki stared into Ryuuka's eyes seemly pleading for her to stay. At this request, Toki huffed and heaved. Even saying that small sentence seemed to use up Toki's remaining energy as she leaned herself towards Ryuuka. Ryuuka carefully embraced Toki while letting her friend lay her head on her shoulder.

All words forgone, the two just lay in silence as they enjoyed each other's presence.

Outside, Sera Eguchi had overhead Ryuuka's excited cries. As Sera raised her hand to knock, she had hear that tiny voice of Toki asking Ryuuka to stay. She lowered her hand as she walked away from the door to find Toki's doctor.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Toki had made a recovery and her doctor had allowed her to be discharged with the promise that she had to take better care of herself. That was when she started to see it.

It was during one of the first few matches that she had played with the third team after her recovery. It was a game that was quite intense and she found herself surprised that the third team had improved so much under Ryuuka's leadership. How she wished she could see what happened in the next turn. That's when she saw it. As if God had granted her wish, she saw a turn ahead. Her world turned green as she saw her opponent's discard. Two man, five sou and nine pinzu. She herself would get 4 pinzu which was her winning tile. _Hmm? Probably just some weird delusion my mind gave me… _Or that's what she thought. When the next turn came and her opponents discarded the exact tiles she had in her mind a few moments ago she decided to try that again in the next match.

In the next match, when she had felt so strongly to see how the next turn would came about again (as she was tenpai), her world had turned green again and her opponents discarded three pinzu, the north wind tile and one man. She herself would get two man, which was her wining tile. How about she take a bet on this one?

"Richii!" Toki Onjouji placed a 1000 point stick bet and waited for her turn to come. As her opponents' discard came exactly as she saw it, she smiled as she grabbed the tile from the wall. It was the exact tile she was waiting for.

"Tsumo Ippatsu tsumo 2000/4000 all." Her smile widened.

After the game had ended, she had to take a break for a while as she was feeling rather exhausted. Perhaps seeing one turn ahead was draining on her body? Club ended soon after and she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

Ryuuka was still playing when she saw Toki walked out of the club's door, somehow unable to walk straight. Distracted, she had discarded a dangerous tile and played right into a waiting Sera's hand. Noticing her friend's worried expression, Sera hastily concluded the match, saying that club was officially over.

When the players around the mahjong table had dispersed, Sera smirked, reading right through Ryuuka's mind and said, "Worried about Toki?" A brief flash of a Toki cleaning up the club room after club had ended flashed in through both minds. Toki had always kept quiet about her thoughts while silently contributing to the club. They had caught Toki cleaning the tiles one day after everybody had left.

"Eh..?"

"Go after her. She probably pushed herself too hard again. I will debrief the members for you." Sera smiled and prodded her friend on the back. Ryuuka hastily grabbed her bag and rushed out of the club room, unaware that Sera was staring at her all the way till the last trace of her left the club. Sera sighed as she went on to debrief the club members on her friend's behalf.

Outside, Ryuuka barely had time to admire the beautiful setting sun as she promptly dashed out of the school building, heading straight to the path she knew that Toki would take on the way home. As she headed down the path, scarcely had time to consider what to say to Toki when she saw familiar back view of a person wearing Senriyama high school's uniform. In front of her was her best friend. Short black hair swayed in the summer wind, accompanied by uneven footsteps and heavy breathing. The collar of her uniform fluttered as the wind brushed past her.

"Toki! Wait up!" She cried. She watched as the uneven footsteps came to a stop and Toki turned around, her skirt fluttering with a surprised expression.

"Ryuuka..?"

"Would you go to the nationals with me?" Ryuuka had blurted out what she had always wanted to say ever since Toki's recovery. If she didn't ask her, she somehow had the feeling that she would regret it.

"Ryuuka. I'm in the third team. My mahjong skills would probably not be of any use in the nationals. I am almost a ghost member in the club anyway."

"We could practice more together! We would be third years in a few months." An eager Ryuuka tried desperately to convince Toki.

"Oh yeah. Hahah good luck for next year's tournament buchou!"

"Hey!" _I wished we still played mahjong together. _The unspoken thought haunted both minds.

A cough had erupted from Toki as she abruptly stood up. "I-I have to go to my doctor's appointment now. Goodbye."

As she watched Toki walk away, a part of her was so hurt, a part of her was crying, a part of her was rejected.

**Why were they connected through mahjong yet separated by mahjong? When will they play together happily again, without a care for the world?**

_**A few months later… **_

Onjouji Toki was chosen as the ace of the team going for the tournament. Her recent performance at the club was absolutely amazing. With a high percentage of Ippatsu Tsumo, it was almost as though she could see one turn ahead. With recurring Tsumos, she had crushed her opponents on the third team and had quickly rise through the rankings in the club.

After one particular club session, the coach had made Ryuuka, the new club president and Sera the previous year's ace stayed back to tell them of this new announcement. As Ryuuka and Sera rushed out of the school building to inform Toki who had left earlier of the coach's announcement, they were surprised to see that Toki wasn't as ecstatic as they had expected her to be.

Toki turned her back against them after they had announced the happy news. Ryuuka for one, was almost crying with happiness when she had heard the news first hand. _I would be able to go to nationals with Toki. Toki. Toki. _

With her gaze on the floor, Toki revealed that she had somehow able to a turn ahead after that particular serious collapse which left her tethering between life and death. Silence took over as her two friends tried to apprehend yet another shocking news of the day. _In other words, I am technically cheating _Toki thought bitterly.

"That's super cool!" A euphoric Sera had pounced on her with a gleam in her eyes while Ryuuka jokingly said, "That's cheating!"

Both seemed elated nonetheless. "I shouldn't… You're Senriyama's ace last year Sera."

"Well you're our ace now! The coach had personally chosen you!"

"We're going to the nationals together!" A especially happy Ryuuka flung herself towards the two and gave them a group hug.

_Nationals huh? I guess more than one of my wish came true. _Toki smiled as the three of them walked in the blazing sunset.

* * *

**How was it! :D I have been having Toki craze ever since I rewatched Achiga episode of the side A. I mean they belong together! Gah! And why are people hardly notcing them? ): Toki was even the champion of the Saimoe2012 (oho i just found out today while researching). They need more doujins!**

** Anyway Toki in the show was quite developed, seeing that she even had more screentime than some of the Achiga team members (lol). This is just my personal opinion on Toki. I think it was quite sad seeing that she had mentioned in the show that "She wished to join Ryuuka and Sera to play in mahjong" T_T Toki you're too cute and too sad. Oh and in the show after she was admitted to the hospital after the semifinals, she keep saying Ryuuka's name and I was totally AWWW...*CRIES* They really deserve much more attention! Saki is seriously one of the best anime i have ever seen! I swear! Though the spin-off was rather boring (yes the Achiga team was boring some matches were too fast paced and concluded hastily...) , the exciting semi-finals match had me hanging onto every word.**

**Toki is my favourite character in the spin-off series. She tries her best at everything and even pushed herself to the point I was worrying for her health (and ah she ended up in the hospital) .. Dear readers if you ever read this please watch Saki Achiga hen Episode of the side A to the end! I was rather upset to find barely any Ryuuka X Toki stories around... and was no doubt upset that Senriyama didn't make it to the finals, though it was rather expected.. (lol what could I say? Achiga was the main character and Shiraitodai have to face Saki's team) Okay enough blabbering. Hoped you enjoyed this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Reikon Shiten**** for the first review! Wahaha yes! Toki's power must not be underestimated oho. Hopefully more people would come to love this couple! (I was so happy when I searched for Toki online and found that many people indeed love Toki!) Anyway this chapter is formed from the very very very brief flashback of Toki when she was at the semi-finals. Actually, only the flashback part and the toki shift is from the show. It's mostly part of my imagination though. Pardon me for the lousy mahjong scenes for I knew nothing on how to count the points ):**

**Chapter 2: To Tokyo**

"Toki!"

Ryuuka Shimizudani's voice floated across the wide distance between them and overwhelmed her eardrums. Ryuuka's sweet voice resonated within her mind as she turned around to face Senriyama's Mahjong club president. Long black hair, smooth as silk, swayed. Eyes of the colour of rubies shined and the short skirt fluttered. The school uniform fitted her form perfectly, bringing out her slender long legs and ample chest. Everything about her was perfect, wonderfully and flawlessly perfect in Toki's eyes. Toki wondered what good deeds she must have did in the past to deserve such a person as a friend.

The pair of rubies staying by the doorway searched and finally found the target.

"Toki!"

Ryuuka wanted the attention of the pair of deep blue orbs, but those cerulean eyes just wouldn't look at her. She wondered why.

Ryuuka's voice was bewitching her mind again. As Ryuuka called out her name one more time, her will wavered. _NO! _Toki clenched her fists into a ball as she struggled to overcome the internal conflict that was happening in her mind. At Ryuuka's third call, her mind was completely ensnared by that oh so beautiful voice, and she lost her will to the enchantress of that alluring voice.

To Toki, Ryuuka was a drug and she was so deeply addicted to her.

She didn't know when she had made that particular discovery about her friend. _When had that happened? _She didn't know _when _she found Ryuuka more alluring, more captivating, more dazzling then usual. She gradually beginning to pay more attention to Ryuuka, sometimes even spacing out right in front of Ryuuka as her mind formed fantasies. She didn't know _when _she started staring at Ryuuka more often than usual, noticing her beautiful form, completely taken away by Ryuuka, as if a goddess descended.

She didn't know _when _and _how _her opinion of Ryuuka changed.

_Maybe its…lo- _Her mind furiously tried to banish the thought to the back of her mind as her logical self stamped out the very thought of it. _We are just friends._ She thought, as if to reassure their friendship. _Yes its friendship and nothing more. _She nodded to herself, as if to physically reinforce the thought.

She made the mistake, however, to look right into those scarlet eyes of Ryuuka. Those eyes were burning accusingly, staring right into the very depths of her soul, questioning as to why Toki hadn't answered her even at the _third _call.

"Ryuuka…" She said her name.

Ryuuka was standing by her side, with one of her palm on the mahjong table, another on her hips and looked somewhat furious.

"Isn't it time to play with me?" Her invitation was so tempting, but Toki's mind had decided to refuse Ryuuka's offer.

"But the game with the third team hasn't ended yet…" Her mind was desperate to find any excuse that could allow her to get away from Ryuuka. _Why though? _It was hard to form coherent thoughts while Ryuuka's stare was blazing a path through her mind.

Ryuuka sighed. Toki was spacing out again and this time in front of the third team. How was she to convince people that Toki was in a good enough health condition to play mahjong when Toki was spacing out more often than before?

"Toki. Look around you." As if her sentence was a warning bell, Toki Onjouji snapped back to reality and she was aware of her surroundings again. Her eyes took in the visual information as her mind frenziedly tried to process the information. Her ears picked out silence. _Eh? I should be playing a game with the third team now. There should be the sounds of tiles being discarded… _

"Toki." It was that endearing voice calling her name again. Toki shook her head feverishly, frantically trying to dispel the voice from corrupting her very mind.

Looking at Toki shaking her head, Ryuuka's worries deepened. What had happened to Toki? Is she feeling dizzy? When she called out Toki's name for the fourth time and no reply answered her, Ryuuka decided to take action.

When Toki finally grasped the situation where she was sitting alone at the mahjong table, with nobody by her side, except Ryuuka, it was too late. Ryuuka had stretched out her arms, and grabbed her wrists. The hot contact of Ryuuka's hand touching her sent shivers down her body. The thought of Ryuuka touching her had made her mind go blank. _Why though? _She didn't use to mind Ryuuka's touch, though it was true in middle school they hardly had any contact through the skin.

Grabbing Toki's wrist, Ryuuka finally get those blue sapphires to once again, look at her in the eye. She had Toki's attention now. Somehow that thought had made her just a little happy. The moment was short-lived however, as Toki soon turned her head away from her, breaking the eye contact, looking rather shyly at the innocent ground nearby. It was hard for Ryuuka to tear her eyes away from Toki though. Toki wasn't acting normal and that she was sure of it. A part of her ached. _Toki why won't you look at me in the eye anymore?_

In a split second, the president of the mahjong club made another decision. With both her hands, she clasped Toki's face firmly between her palms and turned Toki's face so that she could once more, look at those pretty blue eyes. She herself, leaned in towards Toki's face so that those cunning blue orbs would not be able to escape her gaze anymore.

Blue eyes flickered to the side, desperate to escape those binding red. Ryuuka leaned in closer and closer, not stopping until her forehead touched the other. At the contact, Toki's eyes snapped back to the middle and they were once again, looking right into each other's eyes.

"Toki. Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"You were spacing out earlier though…"

"I-I am fine." _Did she just stutter?_

Ryuuka smiled, seemly satisfied with Toki's answer. "So… Are you ready to play with your president?" Ryuuka's smiled, accompanied with her gentle tone, was enough to melt Toki. After all, she just made Ryuuka worried over nothing and she was desperate to assure the other girl that she was fine.

"Yeah…" Toki stood up from her seat, resigned to her fate. Around her, were about a dozen or so mahjong tables, provided to the mahjong club members. Usually, those seats in the club would be constantly filled and being sickly, she hardly had chance to play for her stamina would not allow. Because of her condition too, she hardly played with her friends from middle school anymore. A melancholy thought had somehow wriggled itself to her mind again. _Ryuuka…Sera… _Ever since she joined high school, her condition worsened and she was just a member without any significant existence in the club. She could only watch as the distance between her and the two of them becoming greater and greater.

_Eh? _Toki stumbled as she realised there was only four people in the room. Hiroko Funakubo, the niece of the coach, Sera and Ryuuka were the only ones left, apart from her. She eyed the clock hanging on the wall. It was seven in the evening and club was officially half an hour ago.

"Ready for a game?" Sera, with one eye closed had looked at Toki with an expectant look. "FunaQ also stayed back to play with us~!" FunaQ was what they used to call Hiroko.

"Let's play…"

* * *

"Richii." Toki took out a one thousand point stick and placed it on the table.

"EHHHH. We are just at the second turn Toki!" Sera cried out while she bailed out and discarded the tile Toki had previously discarded. Ryuuka calmly smiled while FunaQ entered something into that device she always carried around.

"Ipattsu Tsumo. 5000 all." It was expected, that Toki would take the winning tile since nobody could call.

Two hanchans had soon passed by and Toki was having a rather hard time winning. Sera was, after all the previous ace and the club President wasn't some person to underestimate. Ryuuka had overwhelmed her both physically and in mahjong. FunaQ was happily adding details to her research, not really caring whether she lost or won.

"That would be a ron, Toki." Ryuuka's voice echoed.

"Eh?" She had played right into Ryuuka's waiting hand even though she had just read a turn into the future three turns ago.

"That would be 1300." Ryuuka smiled.

"Ah…" Toki obediently handed over the point sticks.

"Seems like your one turn ahead reading backfired in the end huh!" Sera chuckled at Toki's somewhat dumbfounded look.

The next round, the unsuspecting Toki had played in to Sera's hand this time. "Hehe. Ron! 3600." _Her one turn ahead reading backfired again._After looking into the future for every round they played, Toki had begun to feel the strain on her body again.

Breathing heavily, Toki dropped her tile by accident as her vision blurred.

"Hah! Ron!" This time, the voice came from FunaQ. Toki was in last place with only 3900 points.

"Hah…" She heaved as she handed the points over to FunaQ.

"Toki? Are you alright?" Ryuuka's concerned voice floated across.

"Yeah….." It was harder to speak now and Toki raised her slightly trembling arm to take her tile.

_**Flashback**_

"It's like magic Toki! This is sooooo cool! How I wish I had your ability!" Sera cried out as the three of them walked home.

"Say Toki…"

"Hmm?"

"If you could read one turn ahead…." Ryuuka's voice was getting softer and softer.

"Hmm?"

"If one hand had passed slowly, would it affect your one turn reading?"

"No… Though it would be a bit harder, but I could always read for one turn."

"What if one turn had passed very quickly, would you be able to read two turns ahead?"

"No… Though sometimes I strained myself hard enough, when I really really wanted to know what will happen, I do get a flash of the second turn…"

"Aww… It's too bad then. Never mind."

"Maybe I should try it next practice then."

_**End of flashback**_

Since Ryuuka had asked and since she's losing, there would be no harm trying right? Toki herself was in tenpai and she had a feeling that Ryuuka was waiting for her winning tile too. Reading one turn ahead, she was disappointed that her winning tile would not appear. Ryuuka didn't win the next turn either.

Toki saw Ryuuka's hand fidget for a moment in the future and her heart skipped a bit. It was a one man tile. _Maybe she was waiting for two man? Since the only difference between the two characters on the tile was that one stroke._

_Double. _She cried out in her mind as this time, both her eyes flashed green and her vision before her fast forwarded. She had discarded a two man and Ryuuka had smiled.

_Ah?_ Just as Ryuuka in her green vision had reached out her hand to take her tile, the world crumbled. Everything was white in a moment. Cracks started appearing in the snowy white scene as she felt her heart stop. Her eyes hurt. She felt breathless and something was choking her. It was restricting her chest. She needed oxygen. Her body had felt cold as everything blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up, all she saw was a pair of slender legs and short skirt. _That looks like Ryuuka's…._Her oxygen-deprived mind had managed to form that thought. _Ah… I am in hell am I? I died didn't I? Ryuuka…._

She had spoken her question out loud.

-SMACK-

"Stupid Toki!" Ryuuka's face was within her sight again after that light smack had hit her forehead. Tears had welled up in her red eyes and was threatening to break the dam. In fact, Toki could spot two trails of wet trailing from those eyes.

"I am not dead am I? This feels too good to be in hell." She reached out and grabbed Ryuuka's breasts, causing her other girl to blush furiously and pushed Toki away.

"And this is how you check whether you're dead a not?" Looking at Toki incredulously, Ryuuka crossed both of her arms across her chest to protect herself from future attacks by Toki.

"Ah… So I am alive. I get to see Ryuuka again." Toki smiled and Ryuuka's chest constricted for a moment.

For Ryuuka, she just went through a hell lot of emotional rollercoaster rides. She was so worried when Toki had passed out right in front of her, collapsing to the ground with a sickening thud. _She collapsed? _Her mind froze in fear as terror gripped her heart. She remembered Toki's incidenta few months ago that nearly cost Toki's life and panic shot through her. She was just inches close to never seeing Toki again. Tears had filled her eyes in a moment as she lunged towards the figure on the floor. The sound when Toki's body had impacted the ground was etched in her mind. She was sure that sound would come to haunt her for the days to come.

Toki was breathing when she reached her friend. She had to strain herself to hear the very shallow breathing. Toki's eyes were closed and her face seemed to reflect one that was very tired.

"TOKI!" She was panicking now. _Toki please wake up. Toki! _Sera had to grab her arms to stop her from shaking Toki awake.

For a brief moment, she had thought Toki would never wake up again, but Toki's eyelids fluttered and her heart was once again pumping furiously. Toki's blue eyes had diluted to almost the colour of grey. Staring at those eyes, Ryuuka felt her emotions overwhelm her. Her Toki was alive.

When Toki had groped her unexpectedly, she was embarrassed and slightly furious and even though one part of her was somewhat happy, she would never admit it herself. Toki had just sent her flying from one corner of the world to another in a few minutes.

"Never do that again!" She cried out as Toki lay her head on Ryuuka's thighs. A shot of fear sliced through Toki. _Did I just made Ryuuka mad by touching her…?_

Ryuuka, however doesn't seemed concerned about that. She stroked Toki's brown hair as she questioned Toki, tears still running down her face.

"Did you just tried to read two turns into the future?"

Toki nodded.

This time, Ryuuka's tears was let loose like a tsunami.

"Never do that again! Promise me Toki? Promise me that you will never try that again?"

Looking into those beautiful scarlet eyes, Toki could not (would not) refuse them. She nodded her head once more and Ryuuka looked obviously relieved.

* * *

She had broken her promise with Ryuuka. After all, they were going for the nationals weren't they? She just had to try her best. Ryuuka was putting twice as much effort in running the club and helping her in improving and Toki just couldn't stand the thought of losing at the nationals. Ryuuka would be devastated and that was not an outcome that Toki wished for.

_**Flashback**_

"Ron!" Toki had just played into Ryuuka's hand after she declared Richii.

"Ehhh!" Bewildered, Toki looked around at the pool of discards and Ryuuka's hand.

"Now now…" Sera chuckled at Toki's expression. It wasn't every day that Toki would make such an lively expression after all.

"Toki. You shouldn't declare Richii so easily… See this and this discard? It makes it easy to read you hand. This is why you're at the third team."

"That was blunt Ryuuka. I am hurt." Toki pouted. Ryuuka grinned.

_**End of flashback **_

Ryuuka, FunaQ, Sera and Izumi often stayed back after club just to play with her, almost every club session. She could see that Ryuuka was rather stressed, though she kept it well from others, Toki could sometimes spot her sighing alone outside club.

So Toki did the only thing she could. And that was to practice.

She had tried to read two turns into the future as frequently as she could, only stopping when she collapsed. She tried it daily, at home, and sure, she fainted numerous times. But there was no side effects right? She just needed to rest more than usual after collapsing.

The feeling of the floor in her room, was familiar. Often, she would just lie there, too tired to get up, while the floor absorbed her body heat. Her mind would often wander during these periods, her thoughts frequently lingering around a certain black haired president, a certain Senriyama student, a certain Ryuuka.

The day they would set off to Tokyo was getting nearer and nearer. In just a few weeks, Toki's mahjong skills had improved immensely, with her Ipattsu Tsumo rate of more than seventy percent. Without her actually noticing, Toki's body had finally hit the peak of its strain.

"TOKI!" It was her scream again. Ryuuka's cries resonated in her ear. _Ah I fainted again. _It was the second time this week (the week before the day they set off for Tokyo).

Everything was silent and her slow heart beat was annoying in her ears. Her last thought was of Ryuuka before she blacked out again.

When she woke up, she was on a white bed, at the nurse's office.

"Ryuuka…" The owner of the name was anxiously by Toki's side, one hand clutching her arm so tightly that Toki thought it might break.

"I am sorry I fainted again."

"Don't be…" Ryuuka and Sera shook their heads.

To her surprise, she saw FunaQ and Izumi in the white room too.

"Glad that you woke up! From now on there will be a Toki shift." FunaQ announced, looking up from the device that she was furiously tapping on.

"Toki…shift?"

"We would take turns taking care of you. That's what your doctor made us promise before you are allowed to go to the training camp. I have researched the recipes for necessary nutrients you might need at the camp." She pushed her spectacles upwards and gave Toki a grin.

"And I can cook rather well too!" Ryuuka piped in.

"You can leave the physical work to me!" Sera bandished her arm and pointed at her muscles.

"Everybody…." She was honestly touched. With team spirits this high, Senriyama might just make it to the nationals this time.

* * *

They were at the mahjong training camp.

It was near their bedtime when Toki collapsed, and she waved it off saying that she was just sleepy, even managing a smile just for Ryuuka's sake.

Ryuuka's red eyes peered into her own eyes and Ryuuka could see that Toki's pupils were dilated. Toki, however, stubbornly insisted she was fine and she gave up. Ryuuka stood up, feeling Toki's eyes trailing her form as she cleared the mahjong table and laid out the futons, with the help of the other three team members. FunaQ snapped her device shut, and said goodnight. Izumi Nijou, the first year was already sound asleep by the time Ryuuka came over to Toki's side.

They had previously taken a bath at the onsen at the camp and everybody was wearing plain simple yukatas. Ryuuka sat on her futon with her knees bend back and lightly slapped her thighs, while motioning Toki to come over. Toki obediently complied, and placed her head on the lap pillow. _Ah this is bliss._ She thought as she closed her eyes, taking in Ryuuka's scent and her soft yet firm thighs.

Ryuuka, however, was far from sleeping. She watched as Toki closed her eyes. Her face, looked like she aged ten years in a week. There were dark eyes circles around her eyes and her eye bags were obvious. Ryuuka stretched her hand out and stroked Toki's brown hair.

_Stupid Toki. _She inwardly scolded. _There was no need for her to push herself over the limits. _As the President of the club, it was her duty. She waited until Toki's breathing become regular and soft, waited till the energetic Sera to be asleep, before climbing into her own futon.

Many thoughts clouded her mind that night. Her worries were immense. Unable to sleep, Ryuuka walked over to the balcony, feeling the soft cold wind of the night embrace her. Her sleeves swayed in the wind as she looked out at the city lights. It was truly a sight to behold. Thousands of small flickering lights could be seen in the huge empty darkness.

She whirled around in shock, after a moment as she heard footsteps closing in. _Everybody should be asleep? _It was Toki. Even in the dark, those deep blue eyes that she would never forget shone in the dark. The colour of her eyes were slightly off again. She hardly seen Toki's clear blue orbs anymore ever since she started seeing one turn ahead.

It was a colour that was hard to describe. It was greyish-blue, with a tinge of green in it. And those eyes were so piercingly alert with energy. Even though the colour didn't change much, Ryuuka felt that more grey had ever since clouded Toki's eyes.

"Be careful of mosquito bites."

Ryuuka had to stifle a chuckle. Toki was sometimes so cute.

"Yeah. I was just admiring the view."

"What's there to look at at this time?" Toki gave her a puzzled expression.

"Look at all those lights across in the city. There were thousands of houses-"

"Those are probably just street lights though." Toki had cut across her sentence.

"Toki! Mou can't you just let me imagine a bit!" Ryuuka pouted. Toki's heart skipped a beat and pounded furious within her at the sight in front of her. She chuckled, to cover up what she was feeling inside.

"Sera told me. When she lost at the semifinals last year, on the plane flight back, she had looked out of the window and caught this magnificent scene."

Ryuuka paused, as if for the effect and continued.

"She said, 'there must be at least one person out there that supported me in the match' and she was so upset she broke down." Finishing her story, Ryuuka leaned over the railings at the balcony, waiting for Toki's response.

"That doesn't seem like Sera."

"Mah… That's true. I guess that's what nationals do to you."

"I guess so. If Sera said that, maybe I will try to catch a glimpse of it on the way back." Toki smiled. In the darkness of the night, Ryuuka caught sight of that gentle smile that was on Toki's face. She felt oddly satisfied, to see that expression on Toki's face that was caused by her. Toki walked to her side and she too, gazed at the wonderful sight that graced their eyes.

Ryuuka peered over at Toki, catching the sight of the beautiful night sky coated with stars, reflecting from those beautiful eyes.

"Hmm?" Those eyes snapped back from their reverie and was giving her rapt attention.

"T-Toki I think we should go to sleep now." She tried furiously to halt her rising blush.

"Huh that's too bad. I wanted to stay up the whole night and be the first one to eat your breakfast."

"I-We can still eat it tomorrow morning!"

"But then I won't be the first one to eat it will I?" It was that resigned pout again.

"I-" Ryuuka stopped her mid-sentence as Toki turned away from the blanket of the night and headed back to her futon, away from her.

* * *

**Hey that concluded the second chapter of my RyuuToki story! Hahah! Do give me reviews if you happen to like the story so far! It would make me very happy if more people would share the love of ryuuka x toki hehe. The Achiga series honestly... Senriyama should have won after the effort they had put in! When Ryuuka lost, she was so devastated... (HMM maybe i should let Senriyama win in my story) And Toki was CRYING at the hospital bed. ): **

**For this chapter, only the flashback are from the show. Hmm did i make Toki fall in love with Ryuuka too fast? Hahah anyway hope you enjoyed this chpater! Till the next time!**


End file.
